Past meets Present
by mentalist777
Summary: Some of the original heroes pay a visit to the heroes in training at UA. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or DC Comics.**

 **Past Meets Present**

 **UA, Japan.**

All Might and Aizawa looked at their students sitting in the classroom in front of them. The students were talking back and forth.

"Hey, what do you both Aizawa Sensei and All Might are doing here. I mean Aizawa is normal since this is homeroom but we don't normally see All Might until later" Kirishima said.

"Yeah…" Izuku said from his desk "Hopefully nothing happened"

"Maybe it's a surprise!" Uraka said from her place nearby.

Back with the Pro heroes

"They should have been here by now" Aizawa said leaning towards All Might

"Nezu said he would bring them here when they arrived!" All Might whispered back.

"Their old, they could have gotten lost"

"Aizawa! Do not speak that way about our predecessors!" All Might said

Aizawa merely shrugged in response.

It was at this point that the heroes trained hearing picked up noticeable foot steps coming towards them.

All Might flashed his classic grin along with a thumbs up towards Aizawa before dashing out the door leaving a confused looking class.

"Okay everyone back in your seats!" Aizawa said as the students quickly sat down.

Okay who can tell me about the golden age of heroes?" Aizawa said. Izuku was the first one to raise his hand.

"Alright Midoriya give us a brief description" Aizawa said

"Yes Sensei!" Izuku said as he stood up "The Golden age of Heroes was the time when heroes appeared before the first Quirks. It is officially stated to have begun with the appearance of Superman. The total heroes who appeared during the 1930's include Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and the Hawkman and Hawkwoman to name a few. This group also made up the secret Allied weapon called the Justice Society and later Justice League, that was used to fight Axis powers and even assisted in the invasion of Normandy!" he finished

This area of history had always interested Izuku as it was before Quirks and super powered individuals were much rarer than they are today.

"Good" Aizawa said "Then you'll be pleased to learn that two of the heroes from that era are here to talk to you today"

Suddenly the door opened as All Might let in two older men.

One was someone they all instantly recognized as the only remaining active hero from the Golden Age.

Superman.

He wore his classic costume and cape and his once black hair was almost half grey with some white hairs sticking out. He gave the class a warm, gentle smile and seemed to radiate positivity and gave the impression that everything would be okay.

The next person was the complete opposite. He was an old man who used a can and despite looking ancient he had eyes that showed a great mind and seemed to take everything in from his surroundings and gave off the impression that even if he was old you shouldn't mess with him.

Still most of the class knew who he was as well.

Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Who had been active for decades until the late 1980's when he finally retired after his identity as Batman had been discovered after his final battle with the Joker.

They both looked at the class with different expressions before Bruce finally spoke.

"If any of you had to face half the criminals I did in my day you'd be dead in a week" he said calmly.

The students and two heroes looked horrified at what he had just said while Superman raised an eye at his old friend

Bruce turned towards him "They wouldn't. I doubt any of them would know what to do when faced with gas that would make them laugh to death or exploding penguins, or starfish that latch onto people's faces to control them…" he trailed off momentarily "You get the idea"

All of the students looked as if they had been greatly demotivated.

"Now Bruce that's what they're in training for" Superman said as he gave them a amused look.

"Training? By the time my first Robin was their age he could single handedly take on Killer Crock and he didn't have any of these fancy Quirks!"

"Yes but I seem to remember him referring to you as a slave driver during his time training with you" Clark said.

"Yes well I needed to make sure he was prepared for everything"

"Like with a secret room filled with Kryptonite?"

"Exactly"

The two seemed to have a staring contest that you would sometimes see between old rivals.

"U-U-Um, Excuse me s-s-sirs!" Izuku said drawing the two older heroes attention.

"Yes" Superman said

"Um what were you going to talk to us about exactly?" he asked

"Well we were going to give you advice to remember as you go on your journey to become heroes" Superman said.

"I didn't want to come" Bruce said "But the best advice I can give is this. don't die, even though at least a few of you probably will eventually"

Clark sent a glance towards his best friend "Keep moving forwards and never give up things will get in your path that will make you want to give up . but you can't give up but the ideas of Truth and Justice are just as relevant today as they were when I first started."

The class seemed to be inspired by his words and the confidence he gave off.

Plus hearing about him and his adventures from history books and documentaries probably helped with that feeling.

 **Later**

As the two older heroes began to leave after watching the students train in combat and even giving them tips, which Bruce's was the most helpful, the two Leaguers departed the school.

"Hopefully you didn't traumatize them too much" Superman said

"If you were really worried about that then you shouldn't have invited me. Besides a little traumatizing events will be good for them after all look at what it did for me" Bruce said with a rare smile showing he was joking.

Clark laughed "Seriously though do you have to intimidate everyone? I thought the principal was going to pass out from the way you made him squirm"

"Nowadays it's something that I enjoy greatly"

 **So I wanted to show the new heroes interacting with a Superman and Batman who had been around since the late 30's and been through the Second World War. I also wanted to show the epic bromance between Superman and Batman.**

 **So what did you think of this one shot?**

 **Please Review**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
